


Have a Good Day at Work, Dear

by ashes0909



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orders, Orgasm Control, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: Today, Tony had woken to an empty bed, the smell of coffee barely hinting in the air. It was one of the days Steve had to take Harley to his morning robotics lab, at an ungodly hour before his already early school day started. Their home might have been empty, but there was a text message waiting for Tony on his phone from Steve.Wear the suit. Put the plug and cock ring on the bed.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 206





	Have a Good Day at Work, Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).



> This is a result of a drunken discord Happy Hour over at the Pod On the Suit server. Flame is entirely to blame.

Tony secured the knot of his Windsor tie and met his own gaze in the mirror. It was the final piece of his suit, tailored from Steve’s design to hug his shoulders and his ribs until it narrowed at the waist. While beautiful, it was not what required the special design. The pants, on the other hand, appeared fitted but along his upper thigh and between his legs, the seams allowed more room for Steve’s dastardly plans. 

Today, Tony had woken to an empty bed, the smell of coffee barely hinting in the air. It was one of the days Steve had to take Harley to his morning robotics lab, at an ungodly hour before his already early school day started. Their home might have been empty, but there was a text message waiting for Tony on his phone from Steve.

_Wear the suit. Put the plug and cock ring on the bed._

Tony’s hand had gripped around the screen, his blood rushing south as his morning hard-on came roaring back to life. Just like he knew Steve expected it would. 

Tony heard their front door open and he stepped away from the mirror. He listened to the sounds of footsteps, imagined their path to their bedroom. And when Steve appeared in the doorway in the clothes he’d worn to sleep, soft gray sweatpants and a tight white t-shirt, he looked like he was ready to roll back in bed. But Tony could see the intent in his eyes, the way they purposely dragged over the toys on the bed then back at Tony, whose hand still lingered on his tie. He dropped it to his side and waited. 

“Looks like you’re ready for a long day at work.”

Tony nodded, tried not to shuffle on his feet.

“Come here.”

Tony did, stepping towards the doorway. 

“Stop,” Steve ordered when he was near the bed. “Unbuckle your pants and open them, but only far enough so you can get your hand in there. No need to undo all your hard work at getting presentable for the day.”

Tony did as he was told, pulling his belt open, unzipping his pants and sliding his cock out. It was already half hard in his hand from Steve’s orders and growing steadily under Steve’s gaze, every moment he was on display only making him harder. 

Steve knew this about Tony. “Get it all the way hard for me.” 

Tony’s hand began moving without a second thought, his hand hardwired to listen to Steve’s voice when he dropped it rough and deep. 

“Just like that. You know you need your finishing touches before you’re ready for work.” 

Tony stroked harder, a whimper breaking from his throat. 

“None of that,” Steve chastised. “Put on that cock ring before you start having a little too much fun with yourself.”

Tony blindly reached for it on the bed, eyes never leaving Steve as he leaned against their bedroom wall, arms crossing over his chest and pulling the threadbared shirt over his biceps. Fuck, if his husband wasn’t beautiful. And also a fucking tease. 

“Lower your hand once the ring is in place then turn around and pull your pants over that plump ass of yours, so I can do the finishing touches for us. If you’re already whimpering from this alone, I don’t think I can trust you once you put those greedy fingers of yours anywhere near your prostate.”

Tony whimpered and obeyed, mattress shifting as it bore the weight of his palms. His cock bobbed out in front of him out of his open zipper, hovering over their comforter. His breath caught as Steve’s footsteps came closer. He couldn’t let it out again until Steve’s large hand pressed against his lower back, heat making its way through the layers of his suit to spark goosebumps along his spine. Steve lowered his hand, running its warmth with a familiar, possessive touch over his ass. One soft stroke slipped into the crease between his cheeks, and Tony did his best not to press back into Steve's palm, seeking more warmth and pressure. With Steve in this mood, he didn’t want to risk the man moving away entirely, just to tease him even more.

The hand disappeared then reappeared in front of his pants, wrapping around his cock with such casual disregard. Tony shuddered, dropped his head between his shoulders but otherwise didn’t move as Steve used his other hand to slide down his pants, one inch after another, freeing his ass from the suit. “There it is,” Steve whispered as cool air hit his skin. “Think you can lower that pretty face of yours against the mattress and spread your cheeks for me?”

Tony shifted his weight, face down and hands reaching behind him.

“Just this last bit and you’ll be ready.” A pause and shuffle then a lube covered plug teased at his rim. “Spread wider,” he ordered, voice low and determined. “Still loose from last night. Good for you, considering…” The tip pressed inside without much more warning. 

He was perfunctory about it, not building to anything, just putting the plug in its place like Tony had his Windsor knot, his Adam's apple hitting it as he swallowed. One more push and it was inside, stretching him, the layer of lube Steve had applied doing little to ease the burn. Tony loved that burn, loved how even with his face pressed into the mattress and his hands spreading his ass apart, all he could focus on was the burn. 

“There you go.” Steve stepped back, patted Tony’s hip in a signal to right himself again. By the time Tony stood up, hard cock still standing proud in the open air, Steve was gone. The sound of their bathroom sink turning on and the underlining notes of Steve humming a happy tune the only indicators of where he went. After a moment, Steve came back out, wiping his hands on a cloth. He chuckled. “Do I need to tell you to button up your pants before it's time to go, as well?”

Tony felt his face flush, and even with the ring on, a throb shot through his cock, making it bounce. He tucked his cock back into his pants. They were loose but reinforced to hide the erection he’d probably be sporting the entire day if Steve had anything to say about it.

By the time he finished sorting out his clothes, Steve was in their living room, grabbing leftovers out of the fridge and putting them into Tony’s briefcase. As Tony walked towards the door, Steve met him, handing him the briefcase with a peck on the lips, the domestic scene a complete foil to the erotic display from a few minutes ago. 

“Have a good day at work, dear,” Steve said sweetly. Hand dropping to press against Tony’s cock once through the pants before falling away. Steve smirked when Tony choked on his breath.

“Hardly suspicious at all,” Tony mumbled under his breath.

“Can’t a loving husband dote on his husband?”

Tony felt the buzz under his skin, the arousal thrumming low, even as the plug stretched him wide. With every shift, he felt the suit brush against his cock, teases of fabric against bare skin. The plug allowed the seam of his pants to rub against his rim and Tony had never felt more taken care of. Steve leaned in again, another soft kiss then a wink, before he was ushering Tony out the door. “Wouldn’t want to miss your first conference call. Nine am, wasn’t it?”

Anticipation curled, bumping the thrumming up a notch. “Yes…Why?”

“Oh nothing. Just make sure your phone is on you.”

Tony nodded, already wondering what he could possibly be planning. 

~~~~

Tony took one last deep sip of his coffee, before shifting his weight and swinging his plush office chair towards his computer monitor. The StarkChat they used for meetings had a preview of his face before he joined, and Tony used the reflection to fix his tie and check for any stray lovebites on his neck that he may have missed. 

Thoughts of Steve’s lips and teeth against his sensitive skin reminded him of one other thing he needed to prepare for his vidchat. Sliding open his drawer, he pulled out his phone and placed it out of view from the webcam but still in his line of sight. He shifted in his chair, the cock ring squeezing what had been a mostly uninterested cock until now. Following Steve’s order, even if the other man wasn’t anywhere nearby, made the blood heat in his veins. 

The clock in the corner of the monitor rolled over to 9:04 and Tony pressed the "Join Meeting" button.

“--and that’s the first quarter, ah, Mr. Stark, fashionably late as usual.”

“I didn’t need the ‘Previously on’ portion of the meeting, but your concern is noted.” Tony sent the board member a smirk and he volleyed another insult back. It was their usual repartee and it helped Tony sink into the meeting. 

The vibrating on his desk pulled him away from his CFO’s presentation, and Tony let his gaze drop to his phone, heart starting to race even before he got visual confirmation that it was Steve. He flicked the message open and what a visual it was. 

Steve's lap, covered in those damn khakis of his. The image featured a good amount of his thighs, spread open just a tease, with the hand not holding the camera gripping his inner thigh. Tony loved Steve’s hands, big and strong, able to wrap around Tony with ease. Tony could feel that grip along his own inner thigh, teasing up to drag talented fingers lightly against his balls. 

Fuck. He was hard, completely distracted from his meeting, and he hadn’t even read the accompanying message yet. Tony pictured himself on Steve’s lap, Steve’s hard cock rubbing through those damn khakis against Tony’s ass. Or maybe Steve wanted him on his knees between those spread thighs, unzipping his pants and pulling out his hard, thick--

“--Mr. Stark, as I was saying, if you wanted to discuss R&D..” the board member trailed off, obviously having been trying to get “Mr. Stark's” attention more than once. 

“Right, yes,” he began, trying to find his words and push away the distracting sensation of his hard cock squeezed by the firm ring. With every shift on his seat the plug moved within him, and trying to pull up his latest creations was a feat he only managed to accomplish because this was not the first time they’d played this game. They both loved it, Steve at home, doing whatever domestic chore was on his to-do list today, all while sending Tony’s teasing images or erotic orders. His husband never lacked for imagination, and put his strategic and creative mind on ways to drive Tony insane.

So, he shouldn’t have been surprised when the plug started to vibrate, only for a second, just short enough for him to wonder if he imagined it but strong enough to make him gasp aloud. “Sorry, stubbed my toe.”

“...but you’re sitting.”

“I’m talented. Anyway yes we will be rolling out the newest model next year, third quarter and it will be more than ready. We may even be able to bump it up--” all the other members of the call expressed their delight and Tony was able to settle back, the focus switching back to the numbers guy after Tony’s announcement.

He’d pulled it out of thin air as a distraction, thankfully he was a genius who could manage the ramp up. 

The meeting started to come to a close, and there were no more messages, no more vibrations, just his work day and the fading fantasies Steve’s photo had elicited. 

~~~~

After his first meeting of the day, Tony took the elevator to R&D and lost a couple hours in advancing the launch date. It wasn’t until he was wiping off his hands and putting his crisp, white shirt back on over his tank undershirt and fixing his tie, that he realized Steve hadn’t messaged him in hours. 

The thought followed him as he settled back behind his desk, the plug pressing into him as he sat back down, a jolt reminding him of Steve’s big hands as they wrapped around his hips. Tony took a deep breath, trying to shake the thoughts of Steve and the way he could manhandle him, as he pulled up his inbox and began answering Pepper’s latest messages.

She had not been pleased by the rushed launch, and he couldn’t very well tell her about its true origins so instead he sent her back a couple links to purses and jewelry and shoes to choose from. He was just signing his name to the email when vibrations came to life between his legs. This time, instead of it coming from the plug it was the ring, wrapped tight around the base of his cock that made him gasp and smash his fingers against his keyboard.

Somewhere in the floors far above him, Steve was sitting in their living room or laying in their bed or getting off in the bathtub, finger pressed on the vibrators’ controls as he thought about Tony. The unrelenting vibrations kept him hard and on the edge. His pants kept his arousal hidden, but he still stayed behind his desk, even though he usually tried to leave his office as quickly as possible, eager to be back in R&D, or with Steve.

Steve wanted him here, at his desk and at his mercy. Teasing Tony all day, it was easy to recall the pleasure darkening Steve’s blue eyes, how fierce he looked when he ordered Tony around. His cock twitched in the ring, and he purposely shifted his weight so the plug would move inside him. He could get off like this, if he really tried hard enough, focusing on Steve’s order, his control over him, how his lovebites were so familiar after nearly a decade together that he could feel the ghost of Steve’s lips running down his neck. But it was all a tease. Steve loved to build him up. Loved to leave him hanging, too. 

An unsteady breath broke between his lips and he gave in for just a moment, pressing his palm into his lap. His hips jerked to meet the pressure, and he knew he could come through the ring, knew that if he kept it up that was where he was going to end up.

But he wanted to be good for Steve. 

He lifted his palm, brought it back to his keyboard, and took another unsteady breath. 

The rest of the emails he made it through with fewer platitudes, short and to the point with the endless vibrations distracting him. 

~~~~

Tony’s day wound down, but Steve had kept winding him up for the entire afternoon. The vibrations from the ring and plug keeping him on edge. His last obligation of the day was a virtual webinar, live streamed from the SI auditorium into the screens at laboratories and universities all over the world. A few local, interested parties might show up to see it live, but it was never very many. Still, Tony took his place behind the podium and waited for the hour to strike five. 

The low hum deep inside him had ceased entirely over the last hour, but Tony wasn’t fooled. He knew it was only a matter of time before Steve decided to play with Tony. And he would know that just the thought of it would do what it was doing now, with Tony on edge from anticipation, his skin flushing and blood rushing to his cock, without Steve having to press a single button at all. He had Tony wrapped around his finger, consumed only by thoughts of Steve, without having to do a thing. 

Tony took a deep breath, and assumed his best professional persona. The red light signifying he was live went on, and Tony put on a dazzling smile. He’d written this presentation recently, and was still working through a lot of the science, so he used these seminars to talk it out with other academics around the world, like one big brainstorming session. He was halfway through his introduction when the back door of the auditorium clicked open. It was hard to see past the stage lights, difficult to see anyone in the silhouette they cast overhead. But he knew those shoulders, the familiar stride breaking through the shadows: Steve was here.

Tony’s whole body lit up like someone had flipped his circuit switch. His grip against the podium tightened, the only outward sign that he’d even noticed Steve at all. But Tony knew Steve was well aware of the effect he had him, even as he slid in the front row, close enough to the stage that Tony could see him in the dark theater, the outpouring of stage lights glinting off his smile. It was bright, but nothing out of the ordinary, not a flicker of deviousness or mischief. Not a hint for Tony to follow, of what he might do next. 

Words kept coming out of Tony’s mouth, practiced and perfect, but he barely heard any of them. Instead he watched Steve fold his ankle over his leg, casual, but it allowed Tony to see so much more of him, his strong thighs stretching the fabric of his pants. His legs were spread wide enough that Tony could easily fill in the blanks, know intimately what was between Steve’s legs and how, if Steve did have plans, Tony might be able to watch their effects on Steve right there in the front row. 

But nothing happened, at least not for the next few minutes. Each minute felt like an hour, even though the whole seminar was only supposed to last that long. Maybe Steve had really come to watch, and Tony had been playing a game with himself, standing under the spotlight with sex toys in his pants, their owner watching like his presentation was the most interesting thing in the world to him. For some reason, the thought flushed him hot with embarrassment, and he was just starting to wonder what kind of pervert he was when both the plug and the ring sprang to life, vibrations on full blast. The man asking him a question over the screen didn’t even react to the squeak that slipped out of Tony’s throat. His gaze shot to Steve as he covered the noise with a cough followed by clearing his throat. 

Steve had his lips pressed together, suppressing a smirk. His hand had dropped onto his thigh, and Tony watched it rub up and down, slip a bit against his inseam. Tony swallowed, met Steve’s eye again just long enough to see the blue dancing in the lights, before looking away, back to the screen. A half-formed answer fell from him, filling the silence, and he just barely managed to keep his voice even as the plug slipped over his prostate. 

The sensations eased after a moment, then sped up at random, sometimes coming from just the ring gripping the base of his cock, sending tremors up through his shaft, and other times coming from the plug, stretching him so wide, so open for Steve that he could just walk up here and slide it right out, a perfect hole for Steve to slide right into. His hips jerked behind the podium, and no one could see, no one except Steve. The sensations abruptly stopped, and Tony bit back a whimper. 

He was only halfway through the presentation. 

Minutes crawled on without anything. He was hard and aching in the pants Steve designed for him, the ones that showed nothing to anyone else. Only Steve knew, Steve who sat in the front seat with his legs spread, and Tony could see now, his hard cock pressing against the inseam. His hand was still there too, running up and down his hard, thick cock through his pants. Tony’s mouth watered, wanting. His body clenched around the plug, remembering the feel of Steve in him, just last night. His body wanted more, but all Steve seemed to want was to keep him on edge. 

His cock twitched in the ring. Would Steve leave him like this for the rest of the seminar, or would he strike at any moment? He loved to keep Tony waiting, he loved to make him work--The vibrations returned in full force again, breaking off his thoughts. It was so much, especially after the waves, building and retreating, but every time they returned, Tony was that much closer. Now they were unrelenting, and it was growing hard to keep his voice straight as he turned to his conclusion. 

Nobody in any of the laboratories or universities seemed to notice a thing, taking notes diligently as he summarized the presentation. At any moment, he expected Steve to pull back; he built towards the edge, the ring tightening as his balls drew up. He waited for Steve to relent, flip the switch, his whole body tensing and that only shifted the plug, and he stumbled over his final words. He heard applause on the other end of the screens, silence from the auditorium. He wondered if anyone else was watching in the auditorium today, they hadn’t been when he started but maybe now they could see the beads of sweat along his brow, watch him grip both sides of the podium and try to catch his breath. It didn’t matter if they saw or not, he was about to fall over the cliff. It seemed like this time Steve didn’t want to make him wait, wanted to play him like an instrument on stage, watch Tony’s head fall forward as he came with a shuddered breath into his pants. 

Everything was white for a moment, his hearing fogged, eyes closed, and then the sound of clapping broke through and he rolled his head up to glare at Steve in the front row, who was giving him a standing ovation. The vibrations had not ceased. 

“Oh, you fucker,” Tony drawled out between breaths. “I can’t believe you just did that.” 

His smile was wide and satisfied; there was also a distinct tent in his pants. “Locked the door behind me.” Steve shrugged. 

“Wanted a private show?” Tony was able to straighten after another deep breath and came around the podium to stand in front of Steve. 

In their silence, the hum of the toys carried through the auditorium. Steve dropped his hands to his bulge, adjusting. Steve caught him watching and didn’t let his gaze go. “I hear sometimes these shows have an encore.”

“It’s hard for even a master of flirtation like me to banter after an orgasm like that, especially when you still have these toys on full blast inside me. So if you’re asking if I’d like to go to my office and have you fuck me face first over my desk, then yes. Yes, Steve, that’s exactly the type of encore these encoreless seminars usually have.”

“Lucky for me, then.” He reached out for Tony, who managed to half-step, half-leap off the stage and into Steve’s arms. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
